


And Things Go On...

by Bradamante



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: A Series of Vignettes, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradamante/pseuds/Bradamante
Summary: This one-shot focuses mainly on a few of the Kongrong senins as they try to live “normal” human lives as university professors.





	And Things Go On...

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this fanfic drabble into the void*  
> Just take it. It’s a series of short vignettes. I don’t exactly know what compelled me to write this.
> 
> “Is this an alternate universe/timeline?” To be honest I didn’t work out the logistics of this story at all, I just wanted everyone to be alive and happy.
> 
> This was basically a self-imposed challenge upon myself to see how quickly I could write up a fanfic. I wrote this story in essentially one sitting so it might sound rushed in places.
> 
> Also, yes; I'm aware that professors are usually referred to by their family names. (I.e. Taiitsu would probably be referred to as "Professor Shinjin".) But with Gyokutei, Taiitsu, and Fugen having the same family name(?) of "Shinjin," that would have gotten confusing fast. So I went with "Professor *insert first name*" instead.
> 
> [[This fic was originally posted on tumblr on April 20, 2018]]

** Story 1: A typical morning for Professor Taiitsu **

It was 7:56 a.m.

Basically “dead time” for most university students, except for the poor unfortunate souls who could only get into a morning class because all other class time slots were filled up. The dimmed lecture hall was large—it could probably hold around 150 students, although only half of those seats were filled up. This was because the actual class size only consisted of about a hundred students, and quite a few had either overslept or didn’t bother even coming to class. A waste of their money (or their parents’ money) to be sure, but what can you do?

The students who were already seated in the lecture hall were mainly looking down at their smartphones, browsing social media sites on their laptops, or dozing off in their seats. A small number talked in small whispers to each other. The last of the stragglers filtered into the lecture hall through the double doors situated at the front and back of the building. The lecture hall itself had a massive white board taking up most of the wall directly facing the students. In front of that white board was a podium.

The time was now 7:59. The large clock that had been placed on the wall above the white board ticked down the seconds. Tick, tock; tick, tock; tick, tock…

Then it hit 8:00 o’clock.

There was a loud noise as the double doors near the front side of the lecture hall slammed open. A man in a blazer-style lab coat with dark hair reaching his shoulders sprinted in from these doors towards the podium. He had a battered old suitcase swinging from one of his arms. Once the man reached the podium, he skidded to a stop; grabbing the sides of the podium with both hands to keep himself from losing his balance. He then slammed the suitcase onto the podium triumphantly.

“Yes! SAFE!” he shouted.

It was then that Taiitsu noticed that all his students were staring at him from their seats in surprise.

“Oh, um,” sputtered Taiitsu, a little embarrassed. Then he shouted to his students (as the lecture hall was very big) “Sorry about that! Let me get my equipment ready and we’ll start class soon!”

As Taiitsu began to fish out his portable microphone and a marker from his suitcase, he could hear the students whispering to each other about their professor’s dramatic entrance.

“That’s the last time I’m ever taking that bus…” muttered Taiitsu to himself. “I was almost late… on the very first day of class!”

After he finished setting up his portable microphone (which he clipped to his coat), Taiitsu went over to the white board with marker in hand. He quickly scribbled out his name, and a bunch of simple equations and formulas with a flourish. Then he twirled around to face his class, his face beaming.

“Who’s ready to learn some physics!?”

After the initial surprise of their professor bursting into the lecture hall, most of the students had gone back to checking their mobile phones, typing on their laptops, or sleeping.

“…This is what I get for teaching a morning class, huh,” sighed Taiitsu.

 

** Story 2: Lab-time with Professor Unchuushi **

Twenty-four students were standing in the slightly chilly lab classroom. The room held three rows of long black tables, and there were sinks and chemical fume hoods lining the walls. Numerous flasks, beakers, and test tubes were set on top of the tables, as well as strange jugs and jars labeled with the names of various chemicals and fluids.

All of the students in the room seemed nervous. One male student turned to another male student.

“Hey, do you think this is gonna be an easy class?”

“I hope,” said the second student. “I’m just worried about the professor.”

“Professor Unchuushi?”

“Yeah,” said the second student. “A lot of my friends who had his lab classes in the past said he was kind of scary.”

“He’s probably some frumpy middle-aged dude, how scary could that be?”

The door to the classroom suddenly swung open and the two students immediately stopped talking. A man in a sloppy lab coat walked in, clip-board in hand. His dark hair was tousled and he had a bored expression on his face.

“Alright,” said Unchuushi, as he placed his clipboard down onto one of the lab tables. “If you’re here for the anatomy and physiology class, you’re in the right place. If not… well, I can’t really help you much there.”

Unchuushi glanced once around the room to get a headcount of all of the students present before he continued talking.

“First rule of this class is, try not to die. And if you do end up dying, do it outside of my classroom because I don’t want to be held responsible for that kind of stuff.”

All of the lab students looked at one another with concerned expressions.

“…That was a joke,” said Unchuushi, with a faint smile on his face. “Really, just use logic and common sense and you’ll be fine. Don’t run around with any of the glass equipment in your hands—no, I’m not concerned about your safety, it just costs a lot to replace them.”

As Unchuushi continued to go through the lab rules, some students shuffled nervously in place, others just stared at their professor with puzzled looks, and a small number managed to crack small smiles.

This was all just their professor’s weird sense of humor, right?

“Okay!” said Unchuushi, clapping his hands together once. “That’s it for the lab rules. Any questions?”

“When’s the last day we can drop this class?” asked one student with her hand raised up.

“Ah, that would be…” said Unchuushi, looking down at his clipboard. “Two weeks into the start of the term. If you drop the class before then, you won’t get penalized.”

“But I don’t know why you’d want to,” continued Unchuushi. “Because it’s only in week three that we get started on the good stuff. Because that’s when we start the dissection experiments.”

“…On dead animals, right?” asked another student.

“Oh yes,” said Unchuushi, his voice taking on a sort of gleeful tone that made the students’ skin crawl. “Cow hearts, sheep eyeballs, dead frogs… and then live frogs. They’ll be sedated beforehand of course. Dissecting a live creature is simply a thrill that can’t be replicated.”

There was a very long and tense silence.

“But you know,” continued Unchuushi. “I’ve always wanted to dissect a live human before… but getting the permission to do that would be impossible. I’ve wanted to try to get my hands on a dead human once before too, but even doing something like that is quite difficult. All the red tape involved…”

Some of the students’ faces went pale. The professor was definitely taking the joking too far now.

…It WAS only a joke, right?

“Who knows?” said Unchuushi. “If one of you guys misbehave I might end up dissecting you.”

Unchuushi let out a laugh. Then, noticing how silent the room was, Unchuushi looked around and saw that his students had all backed a few steps away from him.

“…I’m just kidding, of course,” said Unchuushi, grinning.

All of the lab students shuddered, and it wasn’t because of how cold the room was.

 

** Story 3: The sports-obsessed coach, Coach Dotoku **

It was a brisk and sunny morning. Dotoku was wearing his usual attire: a slightly oversized sports jacket paired with white sweatpants. He also had on a headband, and what looked like boxing gloves on his hands. He was the coach of the university’s famed football team, and the morning practice had just finished.

“Good work everyone!” shouted Dotoku to his tired students. “We did some good plays today!”

Dotoku looked around the football field and saw members of the football team sitting (or sprawled) out on the grass, while others stood panting with hands on their knees.

“What, are you tired already?” said Dotoku. “You guys must be a little out of shape after that summer break! My mornings don’t start until I’ve gotten a few miles in on my morning run!”

“How is Coach Dotoku so energetic in the morning…” whispered one of the sitting football players to the person next to him.

“I seriously don’t think that dude even sleeps at night,” replied the other.

Dotoku pulled up the right sleeve on his jacket and squinted at a wristwatch.

“Oh, look at the time!” said Dotoku. “I need to get going. Remember to eat well, sleep well, and exercise well!”

Dotoku began to jog in place.

“…And remember to do your class assignments, of course.”

A loud chorus of “yes, Coach Dotoku” sounded out.

With that, Dotoku turned towards the university’s gymnasium and sprinted away.

“Why’s the coach always in such a rush every morning practice?” asked one football player.

“I hear he coaches another sports team at the school too,” replied another.

“Whoah, seriously?”

 

* * *

 

The sound of students shouting, volleyballs hitting the ground with dull thuds, and rubber shoe soles squeaking against the gymnasium floor filled the air.

“Alright, great work today!” shouted Dotoku, signaling the end of volleyball practice. “If you all play like that at the qualifiers, we’ll be sure to make it through!”

Dotoku walked over to help the volleyball players, who were starting to take the volleyball nets down and clear the floor of stray balls. Dotoku quickly grabbed some of the volleyballs littering the floor and dumped them all into a large white box set atop a trolley cart. Once again, he took a glance at his watch.

“Ack, I need to get going now,” said Dotoku. “Please return all the equipment back to the sports equipment room! I’ll see you all again at practice in two days!”

With that, Dotoku rushed out of the doors of the gymnasium.

“Why does Coach Dotoku never help us finish cleaning up?” asked one volleyball player in annoyance.

“Coach Dotoku’s a busy guy,” said another volleyball player. “I hear he coaches the football team, AND the volleyball team, AND the competitive swim team.

“What, seriously?”

 

* * *

 

“Nice job today, guys!” shouted Dotoku. His voice echoed around the indoor swimming pool building.

Swimming practice had just ended. Some swimmers had grabbed onto the sides of the pool, while others tread water. Dotoku had taken off his jacket by now, revealing a well-worn plain t-shirt. His jacket was tied around his waist. He had also taken off his gloves.

“I think we’ll need to do a few more laps with the butterfly stroke next time, as some of you are a little weak in that. But other than that, everyone’s form looks great!”

Dotoku looked down at his wristwatch yet again.

“Alright, I need to go now,” said Dotoku. “We’ll meet up again at the next practice session!”

With that, he was off.

As the swimmers were getting out of the pool and returning to the locker rooms to change, they began to chat amongst themselves.

“HOW many sports teams does Coach Dotoku coach again?”

“I honestly have no idea… But I know it’s a lot.”

“It seriously feels like Coach Dotoku is the only coach at this university sometimes…”

“Well, all of our sports teams have won many competitions after he became coach, so he must be pretty good.”

“Yeah, but he seriously is a sports-obsessed freak isn’t he…”

 

** Story 4: Professor Gyokutei’s troubles **

Gyokutei stood at the door in front of his classroom. He took deep breaths in and out as he rolled up the sleeves on his light blue collared shirt and adjusted his tie. His long hair had been braided up to keep it from getting in the way while he taught, and a messenger bag was slung over one of his shoulders. The first day of class was always nerve-wracking for Gyokutei, no matter how many times he had taught before.

“ _For someone as old as me to be nervous about teaching_ ,” thought Gyokutei. “ _How silly. Training disciples was far more stressful than this._ ” Gyokutei smiled faintly as he remembered one of his most memorable disciples, a certain blue-haired doushi…

With this thought in mind, Gyokutei opened the door and walked into the classroom, which was bustling with noise.

“Alright everyone,” said Gyokutei. “Settle down now.”

As Gyokutei walked over to the small desk in the corner of the room, the students’ loud chatting dropped to hushed whispers. Gyokutei dropped his bag on top of the desk and took out a textbook, as well as a piece of chalk. Making his way over to the chalkboard with these items in hand, Gyokutei noticed that all 35 desks in this small classroom were filled. It was a full class.

Gyokutei quickly scratched out his name on the chalkboard, which was dusty from hundreds of uses.

“My name’s Gyokutei Shinjin and I will be your calculus professor for this school term. Let’s get started with today’s lesson.”

Gyokutei began writing out math problems on the board, and started lecturing while holding an open textbook in one hand. He had his back to the class, but he could feel as if several eyes were focused on his back rather than on the board. Gyokutei turned around quickly to scan the class. He noticed several heads quickly look down at their desks.

“ _Pretending to take notes, huh?_ ” thought Gyokutei.

Gyokutei did another quick glance around the classroom. Was it just his imagination, or where there more female students than usual? Gyokutei didn’t have the time to dwell on this thought for long, as class time was short and he had material to cover. He quickly continued on with his lecture.

This situation continued on for the entirety of the class period, with Gyokutei feeling as if the students were much more interested in **him** than in the lecture material. By the end of class, Gyokutei was starting to feel quite uncomfortable. After the last of his students had left the classroom, Gyokutei grabbed his things from the desk and started to head out too. He nearly bumped into the president of the university.

“Oh!” exclaimed Gyokutei in surprise. He peered down at the shorter and older-looking man, who had a head full of white hair. “I’m so sorry, President. I was in a rush to get to my next class.”

“Oh Gyokutei!” said the president cheerfully. “Always in such a rush. Your class is very popular, you know.”

“It… is?”

“Yes, yes! Your classes are always full every school term you teach, with waitlists a mile long!”

“…I didn’t realize that my class was so popular,” said Gyokutei, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. Gyokutei was being completely honest with this statement.

“But that’s good!” said the president. “That must mean you’re a really great teacher if the students want to take your classes so badly. I’ll be expecting more great things from you soon.”

“Ah, you’re too kind…” said Gyokutei, sidestepping the old man and slowly walking away. “I have another class to attend to, so I’ll take my leave.”

“ _I was finally able to get away…_ ” thought Gyokutei. The president wasn’t a bad person, but the old man loved talking far too much and for far too long.

As Gyokutei walked through the grounds of the university, his mind wandered back to the president’s words.

“Is my class really that popular?” said Gyokutei to himself. “How strange… I don’t think I’m a particularly exemplary calculus professor compared to the other professors here…”

As Gyokutei was walking by a small group of female students, he thought he heard his name being said. Even though he knew it was wrong (and creepy) to eavesdrop, Gyokutei was curious and hid behind one of the pillars of a nearby building.

“I just came from Professor Gyokutei’s class,” said the one of the students, who was a brunette.

“Lucky,” said another student, with black hair. “You’re so lucky you managed to get into his class. The online class registrations only just opened up and two minutes later all of his classes are already full.”

“Are the rumors true?” asked one blonde-haired girl.

“Yes, yes!” said the brunette excitedly. “He really is as handsome as people say he is!”

“Lucky,” said the black-haired girl. “You get a hot professor while I have to stare at an old fart for the entire class period.

From behind the pillar, Gyokutei clutched his bag. His face was scrunched up.

“Ah,” said Gyokutei out loud. There was a sudden tiredness to his voice. “So THAT’s why my class is so popular…”

 

** Story 5: Exams are painful for everyone **

Unchuushi had just arrived at Taiitsu’s office and stood for a moment in front of the door. It was closed. Unchuushi quickly knocked on it three times. Before waiting for an answer, Unchuushi spoke up:

“Hey Taiitsu, we tried calling you earlier to see if you wanted to join us for dinner at the downtown Chinese restaurant. We didn’t hear back so the guys sent me here to see what was up.”

Unchuushi heard a groan from deep within. Raising one eyebrow, Unchuushi tested the door handle and found that it was unlocked.

“Alright,” said Unchuushi. “I’m coming in.”

Unchuushi swung the door open and saw Taiitsu sitting at his desk with a pen in hand, surrounded by tall stacks of papers. Taiitsu himself looked rather worn out. His eyes were slightly red and his face was haggard.

“Ah,” said Unchuushi. “Is it time for midterms already?”

“This is only the FIRST of TWO midterms,” said Taiitsu, bringing one hand up to cover his eyes.

“Sounds rough,” said Unchuushi, who had walked over to the desk. He looked down at Taiitsu, who was slouched forward in his chair.

“Don’t you have midterms you need to grade?” asked Taiitsu vehemently, peering at Unchuushi through his fingers.

“Nah, the lab students just have practical exams,” said Unchuushi. “So I do a bulk of the grading during the class period. And with it being a lab class, I only have about 30 students max. Not like you with your 100-plus student lecture classes.”

Taiitsu let his hand drop from his face and let out a long groan.

“WHY did I become a professor again?”

Unchuushi shrugged at Taiitsu’s question.

“I just became a professor so I could have the funding to conduct experiments,” said Unchuushi flatly. “I couldn’t care less about teaching any of these little shits.”

“Unchuushi!” exclaimed Taiitsu, a shocked expression on his face. “Don’t say that! These students are the future of mankind!”

Unchuushi let air out his mouth with a “pffft” noise.

“As if that matters to us—most of us are already at least a thousand years old.”

Unchuushi began to walk towards the door.

“Alright, I’m going to head out first,” said Unchuushi. “If you manage to finish grading these papers before we’ve finished dinner, give us a call and we’ll wait for you.”

“…Thanks,” said Taiitsu tiredly.

Before Unchuushi reached the door, however; he suddenly stopped and stooped down to grab something that was behind one of the armchairs in Taiitsu’s office. Taiitsu looked up from his grading to see Unchuushi walking back towards him with a bunch of papers in his arms.

“By the way,” said Unchuushi, dropping the stack of new papers onto Taiitsu’s desk. “You missed a few tests.”

At this point, Taiitsu just gave into his despair and let his head fall forward, slamming into the desk with a dull thud. The papers from several of the stacks fell over onto Taiitsu’s head.

Unchuushi looked for a moment at where Taiitsu’s head was buried under all the papers. He heard what sounded like soft sobbing noises.

“Taiitsu…” began Unchuushi. “…Don’t cry. You’ll stain your students’ papers.

 

** Story 6: A familiar face **

It was another dead morning class for Taiitsu, though the students seemed much livelier now that class was over.

“Please remember to meet up with your TA’s for this week’s discussion class!” shouted Taiitsu over the din of the students chatting and stomping out of the lecture hall. “This week’s lesson is ESPECIALLY important! And it’ll be on the final exam!”

Taiitsu snatched the portable microphone off of his coat in slight annoyance and put his hands on his hips. As he looked at the backs of his students disappearing out of the lecture hall doors, he spied a young man in a dark blue hoodie with the hood pulled over his head. Squinting at the young man’s back, Taiitsu couldn’t help but feel as if it was someone familiar… But that would be silly, right?

 

* * *

 

Unchuushi was helping his students clean up after a particularly disastrous lab experiment.

“Well… that’s the last time I let you guys use the centrifuge machine on your own,” said Unchuushi, sighing.

As students were rushing all about him trying to clean up the mess, Unchuushi felt as if he were being watched from the window on one of the classroom doors. He swung around quickly, only catching a glimpse of a young man with black hair in a dark blue hoodie, with the hood pulled over his head. The young man had already walked away from the window.

“…What the heck?” said Unchuushi.

 

* * *

 

“Put your back into it!” shouted Dotoku, punching the air with his fist. Dotoku was overseeing the basketball team that day and was making them run laps around the track field to increase their stamina.

As he was scanning his eyes over the track field to check that everyone was doing okay, Dotoku thought he saw a mysterious person in the bleachers on the other side of the track field. A person with dark hair wearing a dark blue hoodie with the hood pulled over his head…

But once Dotoku had realized what he had seen and focused his eyes on the bleachers, that mysterious person was gone.

Dotoku blinked and scratched his head with a gloved hand before shouting more orders to the team.

 

* * *

 

Gyokutei had a pounding migraine, and was trying to do his best to get through the material and reach the end of his last class for the day.

“Alright, that’s all I wanted to teach you all today,” said Gyokutei tiredly, once the clock reached 4:50 p.m. “Remember to complete your assigned problems by the next class period.”

As Gyokutei walked to his desk to grab his bag, he noticed a young man in a dark blue hoodie among the students rising from their seats and heading towards the door. The young man had the hood pulled over his head. Gyokutei didn’t have the chance to get a good look at the young man’s face before the young man had disappeared out the door, but Gyokutei could have sworn that it wasn’t a student from his class. Furthermore, there was a strange familiarity about him…

 

* * *

 

The young man in the dark blue hoodie had just exited Gyokutei’s classroom, and was making his way through the hall towards one of the building’s exits. A voice from behind stopped him in his tracks.

“I’m pretty sure it’s against the rules to sneak into classes you’re not a student of, Bou-chan.”

The young man, with the hood still drawn over his head, swiveled around to face the source of the voice. A person in a light blue sweater and khaki pants stood before him. The other person had a head of messy, light blue hair, and kind looking eyes.

“…I should have known you’d also be working here as well, Fugen,” said Taikoubou, smiling.

Fugen returned the smile.

“Let’s go talk somewhere else more private, Bou-chan” he said.

 

* * *

 

Taikoubou and Fugen had moved to the outer edge of the university grounds, where the cement and asphalt ended and grass covered the ground. They both sat next to each other on the grass on top of a small hill, overlooking a sparse forest in the distance. The sun was beginning to set, tinting the sky with an amber hue. There weren’t many students in the area, so Taikoubou and Fugen were able to talk freely.

“How very like you to sneak into classes like that,” laughed Fugen. “Always breaking the rules, huh?”

“I wasn’t TRYING to break any rules,” said Taikoubou, looking annoyed. He had pulled back the hood on his hoodie and his hair was blowing slightly in the breeze. “I just wanted to check in on everyone. Anyway, I’m glad everyone seems to be doing okay.”

Taikoubou leaned back and looked up at the sky. Large puffy clouds were lazily floating by.

“By the way,” said Taikoubou. “I noticed you’re not wearing that halo anymore?”

“I have to remove it when I’m working in the human world,” said Fugen.

“Ah, right; that’d probably make you stand out too much.”

“What about you, Bou-chan?” asked Fugen. “How have you been doing?”

“I’ve been well,” said Taikoubou. “Things can get a little hard sometimes since I’m not working or anything. But it’s fun just traveling around the world and seeing what sights it has to offer.”

“…So you’re basically a hobo, Bou-chan?”

“I prefer the term ‘traveler’,” said Taikoubou, furrowing his brows.

A pause.

“Were you surprised to see senin down here in the human world?” asked Fugen. He was softly touching the petals on a small wildflower as he talked.

“A little bit,” replied Taikoubou. “Did something happen?”

“In recent years,” started Fugen. “The number of people born with senin bones have dropped dramatically. Many senin up there no longer have disciples to train. So a large number of them have come down here to become professors or teachers. I guess it helps them bide their time… and I guess many of them just miss having students to teach.

“So there are others in addition to Taiitsu, Unchuushi, Dotoku, and Gyokutei?” asked Taikoubou.

“Oh yes, there are others,” said Fugen. “Reihou Daihoushi is one of professors at the neighboring university, specializing in history. And Koseishi was training personnel in the military, the last time I checked.”

“What about you?” asked Taikoubou, grinning. “Are you a professor as well?”

“Nah, I look too young for that,” laughed Fugen. “I’m currently just a chemistry TA. But I hope I’ll be able to be a professor someday.”

Taikoubou had lain down on the grass at this point, while Fugen chose to remain sitting with his knees drawn to his chest. The sun was a mere half-circle on the horizon line now, giving off a lovely golden glow.

“I’m surprised that so many senin managed to adapt to the human life,” mused Taikoubou.

“Actually, not all of them could,” said Fugen. “There’s only about a third of us down here. The rest are still up there in the senin world.”

“Yeah, I bet there’s no way Dokou Tenson could ever hope to pass as a normal human,” said Taikoubou, remembering the murderous baby-looking member of the Juunisen.

“Those of us who did manage to adapt to the human life-style did so pretty well,” said Fugen. “Of course, there were a few mishaps at first, but it’s amazing how easy it was to get used to this mundane life.”

Fugen turned to Taikoubou with a smile.

“Oh, funny story about that—Just a year ago, we had a meeting amongst all of the Juunisen back in the senin world. When it was time for Gyokutei to talk, he started off by saying ‘Alright class, turn to page 86 in your textbooks.’ I don’t think he’s lived that down yet.”

Taikoubou cackled at this.

“Getting a little too used to being a math professor, huh?” said Taikoubou.

The sun had almost disappeared from the sky now, and the lampposts on the university’s campus began to flicker to life. Neither Taikoubou nor Fugen talked for a long while.

“Senin are becoming more and more like legends as the centuries go by,” said Fugen, breaking the silence. “…But I suppose that’s the way it was meant to be.”

“Yeah,” said Taikoubou, who was still lying down on the grass, staring at the sky.

Another slight pause.

“Bou-chan, how long are you planning to stay in the area?”

“I’ll probably take the next bus outta this place once morning comes around,” said Taikoubou.

“So soon?” said Fugen. “That’s a shame. I’m sure the others would have loved to meet with you again.”

“Is that so?” asked Taikoubou.

Taikoubou quickly got to his feet, and looked behind him. The university campus was fully lit up now. Pathways were lined with bright lampposts, and some of the windows in the surrounding buildings had light shining through them. It was very likely that professors and students were still hard at work or studying within them. Perhaps Taiitsu, Unchuushi, Gyokutei, and possibly even Dotoku were in one of those buildings as well.

Taikoubou smiled.

“…Maybe I will stay just a bit longer after all.”


End file.
